Recently, the use of electronic apparatus is rapidly increasing according to dramatic developments in semiconductor, information and communication technologies which provide various functions desired by users. For example, the electronic apparatus provides various functions such as a communication function, image or video recording function, broadcast receiving function, internet connection function, and map service function. Accordingly, the electronic apparatus became a necessity for modern people.
In the meantime, interests in travel are increasing due to a change in a leisure life such as a 5-day work week. For example, the people can more easily share information related to the travel and buy travel goods through internet. Further, the people can plan their own travel schedules rather than relying on a package travel provided by a travel agency.
However, different from the package travel provided by the travel agency, it may take a longer time to prepare a travel because a travel planner has to prepare a trip route by himself or herself. For example, it could take a week or more than 6 months to decide the trip route. When collecting travel information through the internet, the travel planner has to repeatedly visit many web sites because the travel information is distributed in a plurality of internet web sites, such as web sites of a travel agency, travel community, blog related to travel information, and travel reservation. Further, the travel planner may encounter difficulties in planning a trip route, because the travel planner collects travel information provided only with texts or photos but without practical map information through the plurality of internet web sites. Therefore, there may be problems in managing a total travel schedule by matching a map including a trip route with information of texts or photos related to the corresponding trip route.
Further, the travelers generally possess travel information collected from the internet or travel guidebook in printed matters. Accordingly, the travelers can encounter difficulties in finding out a correct route on the spot or must search required travel information during travelling. Further, some travelers want to keep a travel record, but may have inconveniences in organizing the travel record after the travel.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.